Biocorrosion refers to a corrosion phenomenon directly or indirectly induced by the action of microorganisms present in the environment, and many study cases have been reported (e.g., non-patent document 1 etc.). However, the mechanism of development and the like are yet to be elucidated. In recent studies, it has been reported that, when two or more kinds of microorganisms (e.g., sulfate-reducing bacterium and methane-producing bacterium etc.) are involved in biocorrosion, the actions of these microorganisms synergistically promote corrosion in some cases.
In recent years, disruption of bed-rock by high-pressure water and the like have been performed in mining fossil fuels (e.g., petroleum, natural gas, shale oil, shale gas etc.). Biocorrosion is developed on an iron pipe etc. to be a flow path of such high-pressure water, and similar biocorrosion is also observed in metal working fluids. To inhibit the biocorrosion, glutaraldehyde is frequently used.